


The Wasteland

by Sgt_Slaughtermatic



Series: The Wasteland [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Slaughtermatic/pseuds/Sgt_Slaughtermatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative ending, The Enclave defeat the Brotherhood of Steel in the battle for the purifier, but not before it could be sabotaged on the way out. So with no simple way of cleansing The Capital Wasteland, they rule it with harshness. However, the remains of one man's team of rebels, lead by his son, regroup and unite to fight The Enclave and attempt to bring peace and stability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wasteland

Chapter 1: Vault Exile

As most people would think, living in a Vault Tec Vault means you're safe from the harshness of above ground, for the most part it's true, you are safe. But when these Vaults were built over 200 years ago Conor had a feeling the Government didn't really want to just keep everyone safe, they wanted more, they wanted to tinker with the Vaults so there was a slight catch or fault with each one. Whole generations have been fed lies into thinking everything would be fine once they moved underground and it sickens him to have found out, then as soon as he tried to tell someone a load of guards sent by the Overseer arrested him and put him in a holding cell. For 3 days he was treated poorly, the Overseer tried to re-brainwash him into thinking the people came first and Vault Tec or the Government would never have intentionally sabotaged their own "Safehouse Project". After those 3 days they decided to let Conor out after he told them what they wanted to hear, but for the pain he went through during that time he took matters into my own hands once again, but this time it would shake up the entire Vault.

The night he was released from my holding cell he crept to the Overseer's quarters, managing to avoid guards and other Vault residents along the way, but not quietly, he wanted everyone to know it was him because he was making a statement, one that could send the Vault into chaos for weeks maybe even months. Killing a puppet leader who he believed had been brainwashed by lies and corruption. Like a terminally ill dog, he felt he had to be put down.

As Conor carefully snuck into The Overseer's quarters, he took out one of his most prized possession and his weapon of choice, one of his father's weapons, which he called a "Ripper". It was basically a one handed chainsaw in the shape of a knife, he always wondered where his dad got all of his weird stuff, he has a suitcase that Conor had been trying to open for ages but nothing did the trick. But that didn't matter at that very point, because he made a false move and The Overseer woke up, on pure instinct he sprinted over, charged up the ripper and impaled it through his neck. The blood was flowing everywhere as his head came flying off and smashed through one of the windows, alerting a nearby guard. But by the time he made it, the Overseer's lifeless and headless corpse lay on the floor, blood had became the room's main feature, the guard looked up at him as he stood above the body wearing an almost sadistic smile. The unthinkable had been done. The Overseer was dead.

The guard decided to try and arrest Conor while he had the chance, but he tripped over The Overseer's arm and fell into a puddle of blood face first before he shoved the Ripper into the back of his head, causing more blood to spill out across the room. Everyone was horrified and some even threw up at the sight. Of course in contrast to everyone else, Conor felt great, because he felt it was the right thing to do. However that's not what the Vault residents thought, they knew it would erupt into chaos so they had every right to be afraid, some thought it would spell the end of the Vault which would mean they'd have to leave. 

Of course he felt the need to say something, because he was certain that everyone wanted an explanation, all he said was "Everything this vault stands for is a lie, you've all been lied to, The Overseer was merely a puppet, a preacher for the corrupt ideas of the long gone Government and Vault Tec. You're all welcome to join me in abandoning this guinea pig chamber and go live out in the wasteland, at least we can live our lives freely". However none of them bothered and instead insisted that Conor should leave and never come back. Luckily for them he was planning on leaving regardless.

He then ran to his quarters and grabbed all of his things, he then picked up his dad's suitcase that he left behind before then heading for the Vault door where 5 guards waited for him, they certainly didn't want him hanging around for much longer because they had the vault door already opened, Conor casually walked past all of them and wore a sadistic smile as he walked towards the dangers out the outside, he never bothered looking back when they were shutting the door over because he didn't care for them at all, he was left to fend on his own during the time he spent there after his dad mysteriously vanished, which lead to him thinking about his suitcase. he somehow managed to open it at the first attempt and was quite surprised to find a strange outfit folded up, a pre-war riot gear helmet, a .44 Magnum and a note from his dad. 

"Son, well done on realising the truth, if you're reading this you've managed to kill The Overseer and you've left the Vault for good. This is the start of your journey son, what happened in the vault was only the beginning of our work, you see out in the Wasteland the Government lives on, but behind the military might of a faction called The Enclave, they do the work of the Government and have technology unlike anything I've ever seen before. All they want to do is wipe out everyone who isn't pure with a virus while they take over and restart the human race. Of course I know this is a massive task for you, but there are people who have been fighting them and will help you, trust me, they're good people and they'll look after you as well, however you will have to track each of them down as the Enclave have recently raised their attempts to wipe out any pockets of resistance. I've managed to find out where each of them live so you'll just have to go there and talk to them, wearing the outfit will also help you, it's been fine tuned for all kinds of combat so you should be fine if you encounter anyone who for some reason doesn't like you. All I can say now is good luck son, with your help the wasteland will be free from the Enclave's corrupted hands." 

So he unfolded the outfit and looked similar to what a man called Ulysses wore, apparently his dad met him but never told him what happened in full. So Conor decided put it on and it felt great, it didn't feel too big or small on him, then the helmet was next, a bit dusty but like the outfit it wasn't falling off or trying to suffocate him. 

He then opened the wooden door into the harsh Capital Wasteland, the journey would be tough, lives will be ruined, many close calls and plenty of violence, but it would all be worth it in the quest for freedom. His first destination, Little Lamplight, where he'll look for Steve Kean.

Chapter 2: Big Problems in Little Lamplight

Having left the Vault, Conor simply wandered off to wherever he could find some sort of town, it probably didn't help not having a map so for 2 or 3 hours I wandered about the barren wasteland looking for some kind of hope. Had a few scraps with mole rats and malfunctioned securitrons, but there was one thing that scared him more than anything, it was some giant green monster which had the figure of a human but a few feet taller, not quite as intelligent and far stronger, he could only assume it had something to do with radiation exposure. Despite its advantages over him it only took 2 shots with his dad's Magnum to the head to kill it, luckily for him, there were no more of them around or else things might have gotten ugly. After that brief but scary encounter Conor continued to wander aimlessly around trying to find a place to get his head straight for a few days.

Eventually it started getting dark and it was looking very likely he would have to sleep outside with a risk of being kidnapped by some gang or being mauled to death by some mutated animal, as he was about to give up he could see lights up ahead, the kind of lights you'd have on a christmas tree. Going on instinct, Conor ran over and realised that he'd found a place called Lamplight Caverns. Of course you can never be too sure if there are friendly people living there because there's a chance it's full of radiation, or worse. He wasn't really in a position to walk away though, at that point in time he was tired and hungry with nowhere else to go, so he took the gamble and stumbled through the entrance. But what happened next was shocking.

As he kept walking down into the cave he realised there were people living in Lamplight, there was a makeshift gate which meant these people were very aware of the dangers they could encounter, but it shocked him even more when a kid who looked no older than 15 came out of nowhere and shouted at Conor.

"Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of here mungo you don't belong in Little Lampl-"

Suddenly a giant bat with nails swung around and took the kid's head right off, one of those giant green "Super Mutant" things appeared from the shadow and dragged away the lifeless body deeper into the cave, all in the space of about 20 seconds. Conor thought to himself "that's fucking grim, but there's more of them here I know it, so I'll have to try and save them." At that point he decided to play the hero and save the day. 

It was probably one of the silliest things he had done in his life so far. He went slightly deeper into the cave and there was a small encampment with 5 of those "Super Mutants", various captives and a worryingly large amount of skinned body parts and blood. The only thing he felt was possible was to start shooting and hoped it killed or badly injured them, unfortunately for him, only one of them got killed and the rest managed to avoid getting shot. Of course Conor thought he had them on the run when suddenly one came from behind and knocked him down using an assault rifle. He felt like he was losing consciousness, it was all over before it had even started, the Super Mutants were going to tear him from limb to limb. Well, that's what he thought.

It all went silent, until he heard something revving up, and a flurry of bullets tore right through the warped torso of one Super Mutant, it slowly fell to the ground in pain and more bullets made sure it was completely dead. The other mutants didn't know what to shoot at, so it was easy pickings for whoever was using the minigun, however Conor couldn't quite hold out and eventually lost consciousness. 

He woke up a few hours later still in Little Lamplight, there was a man standing at the foot of his makeshift bed, he was wearing a Brotherhood of Steel Power Armour suit but the colour had worn out on it and the symbol wasn't there. Conor stood up and the man decided to start a conversation

"Hey kid, you have some balls doing what you did, but for fucks sake man you should know better than to try and take out 5 Muties on your own, this is why so many people get killed because they get lucky killing a mole rat and suddenly think they're the shit with a laser rifle. You know I could have left you for dead out there but I recognised the outfit you're wearing... it's your dad's isn't it? It hasn't changed a bit, apart from it being your blood being cleaned off it instead of his. The name's Steve, Steve Kean. Former Brotherhood of Steel Paladin and an expert in big toys like these." 

He pointed over to his Minigun which was clearly kept in top condition, he then turned his attention back to Conor. 

"So, I guess we both know why you're here, it looks as if we're getting the crew back together. Now I'm not really sure where the others are because the Enclave would have wiped us out completely if we'd stayed together. Your dad may have told you where we all live, I assume he gave you some sort of list?"

Conor gave him the list from his dad's suitcase and after about 15 seconds he gave it back. 

"It's quite difficult in terms of travel seeing as we're so far away from the main spots of civilization, but I know where we can go next, I think it's time we paid a visit to our good friend Nathan at Tenpenny Tower. Rest up kiddo, we're both going to need it for tomorrow." 

Steve then went into another room and decided to rest up, getting ready to find a guy called Nathan. They needed everyone on their side to ensure they were ready to fight The Enclave.

 

Chapter 3: The Fall of Tenpenny Tower

Conor didn't think he would have survived in Little Lamplight if it wasn't for Steve being there, the next time he'd walk into a bunch of Super Mutants he'd know better than to try and take them all on at once. With that being said Steve and Conor headed off towards Tenpenny Tower where their next team member was meant to be, and what he meant by that is he wasn't actually at the tower when they got there, they manage to gain permission to walk around the hotel to find him but nobody was anywhere near close to fitting the description Conor was given. Steve looked at the description of him and decided to give some more info on Nathan.

"It really doesn't surprise me that we can't find Nathan, he tends to do his own thing, only reason he actually sticks around is because he knows how to use pretty much any type of explosive weaponry or device, and he's slightly mentally unstable, if he ran off into the sunset he'd probably cause a massacre at the nearest possible settlement, or believe that he could actually touch the sun and keep running towards it. So in some cases we have to put an explosive collar on him, he shits himself every time it starts beeping. If anything he's probably at the RobCo factory just over there trying to make something explode."

So out of curiosity and with the possibility of finding Nathan, Steve and Conor headed over to the RobCo factory. They were probably about 100 metres away from the factory and they could see a woman guarding various crates from a Deathclaw, then from out of nowhere a man lobbing grenades everywhere made an insane dash towards the lady while pelting the Deathclaw with various explosives, managing to blow it to pieces after about a minute. As the woman ran over to him, they had a brief conversation before the man punched her, tied her hands behind her back and shoved a stick of dynamite in her mouth, he picked up the boxes, lit the dynamite fuse and ran off into the factory. Steve was rendered speechless for a while, before he turned to Conor and simply said "That was Nathan".

Both stood silently for roughly 30 seconds before deciding to head down to the factory's car park, they got a closer look at the very few remains from the woman that Nathan blew up, for some reason she had a name tag, we managed to gather that her name was "Adele" and that she owned a radio station exclusively available to residents of Tenpenny Tower,they had a feeling that if Tenpenny found out about it, they could expect him to send a few of his buddies to try and kill Nathan in revenge. 

As Steve and Conor walked in thinking about how they were going to find him, they realised he was actually sitting right in front of them, beating a dead Protectron with some sort of food that absolutely reeked. Nathan turned his head, saw them and started trying to cover up the boxes by throwing the dead Protectron in front of them, he then started muttering something under his breath before deciding to dry hump the dead robot, it turns out he was saying "They can't have my garlic bread" repeatedly and getting louder every time he said it. This was something neither Steve or Conor had ever seen someone do.Even for Nathan's standard (or lack of them) it was slightly unnerving. Nathan then stopped and decided to talk to them, with neither Conor or Steve having any real idea what he was ranting about.

"So, they told you about my precious babies didn't they? WELL YOU CAN'T FUCKING HAVE THEM, I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD YOUR ANAL IS THE GARLIC BREAD IS MINE AND IT'S FOR THE FUTURE, LEAVE ME ALONE OR THE SNUSNU WILL COME AND TAKE ME AWAY TO THEIR PALACE". 

He then began crying and went into a fit of rage. 

"THEY'VE ALWAYS WANTED ME, THEY WANT ME TO MAKE THE BOOM BOOM WITH MY STUFF AND I KEEP TELLING THEM IT WON'T WORK SO THEN THEY SEND THIS WOMAN TO MY HOUSE AND TAKE MY GARLIC BREAD. THEN THEY TRY AND PUT THE NEEDLE IN MY ARM I SAY NO BUT THEY STILL DO IT ANYWAY BUT THEY FORGOT TO ADD THE ACID TO THE MOP AND IT WAS ALL IN THE AIR AND SHIT I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANY MORE, THIS ROBOT SAID SHE LOVED ME BUT I FOUND HER GETTING FREAKY WITH A MR.GUTSY SO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID? I RIPPED HER FUCKING INSIDES OUT AND BURNT THEM. TRY AND CHEAT ON MY AGAIN YOU PATHETIC WHORE. OH WAIT I FUCKING ENDED YOU." 

 

He then sat in a corner of the reception and started crying again, Steve went over to attempt to comfort him.

"Nathan it's me, Steve. You'll be find buddy just promise you'll stay with us from now on, trust me it's best that we kept you supervised." 

Nathan nodded as he got up and decided to speak a bit more sense. 

"I'm okay now, I'm totally fine. Is... that HIS son? I've heard a lot about you... it's nice to finally meet you. I would like to talk a bit more but I have one more thing I need to do." 

He pulled out a ham radio and managed to get it working, he started talking to someone over the radio. 

"Roy? Yeah it's all ready for you... you'll know when to storm it... mhm... yep... no your payment will be discussed when you've actually returned to me with the job done... yes okay but please don't keep reminding me about that night in Canterbury Commons, it was humiliating for me... WELL HOW ABOUT I TIE YOU AGAINST A TREE NAKED WHILE RANDOM PEOPLE COME ALONG AND PUNCH YOUR PENIS?!" 

Steve and Conor quickly started pulling him away and tried to get his head straight before he pressed a button which caused a massive explosion outside. The three of them checked to see what happened and the walls of Tenpenny Tower were falling down. Through Steve's sniper scope they could see that Ghouls were invading the tower as they watched helplessly for the next 2 minutes before Nathan pressed another button and the bottom of the tower gave in as it came tumbling down into ruins, which almost instantly killed everyone who was there, neither of them were sure if he was aware that his apparent allies were in there but it was probably better off that they didn't ask why, so without further conversation the trio looked at who to find next, a man by the name of Mati Balinski. Nathan was quick to tell Conor about Mati.

"That guy? He's brilliant with a sniper rifle. Last I heard he was caught up in some serious business with the Outcasts. So we should probably find him so before they waste him." 

The three of them quickly started heading east towards the ruins of DC for the 3rd member of their team, Conor was aware that it would be a pretty dangerous mission, because he'd heard the stories about the area around the DC ruins being a war zone filled with Super Mutants and just general violence. This would be be far from easy, but it would all pay off in the end.

 

Chapter 4: The Outcasts

After Steve and Conor's rather odd encounter with Nathan, the trio headed east towards the ruins of DC, the journey was quite tiring but they couldn't afford to rest with reported increasing Deathclaw sightings and Enclave scouting teams, everyone had to be wide awake because if one of them let their guard down, they would all be in big danger, especially if they encountered the Enclave. 

They soon reached a deserted town, apart from a few radroaches and crows, you could say it was kind of like a ghost town... until Nathan decided to run ahead and throw a stick of dynamite into what used to be a general store. 5 seconds later there were various roars coming from a partially destroyed high-rise block at the end of the main road, where at least 15 raiders came charging out guns blazing. They all had to split up and take cover before they could be pinned down, with Nathan keeping them distracted while Conor and Steve attempted to flank them using a stable bridge that would take them to the road that the raiders were occupying without being noticed

As Conor and Steve moved across the bridge they could see a group of soldiers in power armour marching in from the north entrance of the town. 

"Friends of yours, Steve?" Conor asked him as he pointed towards the group of 5 men.

"Shit, Outcasts. We'd better not let them see us or they'll shoot straight away, especially since I'm a former BoS member, they'll probably shoot you as well, guilty by association and all that bullshit. But hopefully that won't be necessary seeing as Mati should be at their HQ trying to get them on our side." 

They quickly moved off the bridge and onto the street, Nathan had managed to keep them at bay without going kamikaze, they could see the raiders starting to move in on him so they quickly ran to cover and managed to catch them out by surprise, taking out 3 raiders in the process, after about 4 minutes of continued gunshots and laser beams the raiders had been taken care of, however a new problem had risen when the trio noticed the Outcasts had found them, they didn't seem too pleased at their presence. The one leading the patrol took off his helmet and walked closer.

"My name is Protector Lexington, I demand you hand over any advanced technology to me at once or if you're feeling stubborn and heroic we can always take them from your corpses instead, whichever one appeals to you most. You have 30 seconds or we'll make the decisio-"

His threat was cut short by a bullet right through his skull from a sniper on the roof of an old garage, the Outcasts panicked and tried to get their weapons out, but Steve, Conor and Nathan managed to take out all of them after 5 minutes except for one who decided to try and run from the scene, he was also hit by the sniper and had his head taken clean off. Steve was then contacted via radio by the sniper.

"You really have to start making more friends Steve, violence isn't the answer when it comes to meeting other humans, unless it's raiders or the Enclave." He said in a rather sarcastic voice.

"I could say the same to you Mati, what the fuck are you doing? We were meant to try and get an alliance with them, what the fuck did you do?"

"I might have said a few thing that I probably shouldn't have done... Casdin got a bit angry so I might have killed him in the process... looks like we're on our own against the Enclave... "

Steve gave a facepalming gesture and proceeded to tell Mati to meet the three of them at the center of the town where they could discuss where to head next. From the looks of things there was only one person left, hopefully for them it won't take too long because it turns out the Enclave, as you would expect, do have eyes everywhere. And they seem to know what they're up too which doesn't bode well for their long term plans.

 

Chapter 5: Burke and Talon Company

Having gotten themselves into a slight sticky situation with the Brotherhood Outcasts, Steve, Conor, Nathan and Mati decided it was best for them to head towards Megaton to find the last person on the list, her name was Debora. Steve gave Conor a little more info on her as he always does.

"The most important thing you should know about Debora is that she loves using melee weapons, get on her bad side and she'll take your head off with her Super Sledge. Hell, even if she had a lead pipe she'd still find a way to kill you. She also packs quite a punch, literally. If she doesn't have a sledgehammer she'll happily throw punches about, though I'm not sure what she does in Megaton, probably supplies the town with melee weapons just in case the Enclave decide they want to try and burn it to the ground."

After about 2 hours of walking and picking off the occasional raider "ambush", they arrived at the entrance to Megaton, the robot greeter that was originally meant to be standing around had been brutally torn apart and seemingly set on fire, not that it really mattered to any of them, it was just an odd occurrence in what was considered a friendly and peaceful town. The four of them headed through and the sheriff quickly ran over in a state of panic.

"You... you people shouldn't be here... wait... no actually you should... we can't put up with this for much longer. It's probably a bit too sudden but we really need your help getting rid of a few shady characters that have recently been spotted hanging around here, more importantly we haven't seen Debora in a few days. She was meant to deliver our weekly supply of weapons to our armoury yesterday but we're still waiting on it, usually she always does it on time but... shit, I don't know what to do. I've tried forced entry but the door has been tampered with and won't open without some sort of password or unique key."

Nathan quickly ran over to Deborah's house, leading Steve, Conor and Mati to panic and chase him. Eventually when they caught up with him he was feeling up the door and noticed some sort of code machine built into the door. Nathan pulled out a plasma mine, covered the base with super glue and stuck it to the door. He then told everyone to step back as he threw an unfused stick of dynamite at the door which, on impact, set the mine off and scrambled the code machine, unlocking the door in the process. They all looked at Nathan and gave him an expression of approval, before Steve appropriately said "Well that's the door problem solved."

Conor entered the house first. The lights had all been turned off so as you would expect it was quite dark. Steve, Mati and Nathan came in shortly after before a light in the far left hand corner came on. There was a man wearing a grey suit just sitting there, looking at the team of four with a dark grin. He slowly got up, probably by far the calmest person in the room, he decided to add to the tension.

"Greetings, I am Mister Burke. I'm sure that name rings a bell with all of you. Once that sinks in you'll know why I'm here. If you're a bit slow then I'll help you out. You blew up Tenpenny Tower, so you thought that was it? You didn't think that maybe someone would come after you? For a group of "elite soldiers" your intelligence is on par with a ghoul! Oh, and before you decide to put a bullet in my skull for being a hindrance to your plans, we have your friend hostage, and when I mean "we", I mean my good friends."

He flicked a nearby switch. All of the lights came on and at least 7 members of Talon Company were in the house, wearing their black combat armour and wielding Chinese Assault Rifles. Burke then stood up and pointed his 10mm pistol at Conor in an attempt to make them surrender. If he tried to shoot Burke he would almost certainly get mauled to death by Talon Company. Steve then walked in front of him, Conor noticed he had a pair of spiked knuckles on. As he looked back Nathan and Mati both had pistols holstered, ready for indoor combat. Steve then suddenly punched Burke in the face, causing him to drop to the ground, they all started shooting the mercs before they had the chance to gun us down, one of the mercs upstairs was then sent flying down onto the floor below. Debora had managed to escape, delivering a massive punch to the face of a merc that had kept her hostage, it was pretty brutal but felt good at the same time, after about 10 minutes the house had been cleared and Debora was safe. She then walked over to the others and she seemed pretty relieved.

"Great work guys, another near miss for us to enjoy. But what are we doing with Burke? He's still alive."

Steve then handed Debora a sledgehammer, giving her the knowing nod, she returned the gesture and proceeded to place Burke's head on a chair. As he slowly awakened, he could see the sledgehammer being risen and he knew his fate had been sealed in the form of an old-fashioned execution. She then let the hammer drop and in a matter of seconds the contents of Burke's head were splattered all across the floor as his lifeless body began bleeding heavily from the neck. 

They all started slowly clapping followed by a few fist-bumps between them. It was finally time to start planning, they had the right people, the resources, not so much allies but there was a chance they'd pop up along the way. Meanwhile, over at Raven Rock, The Enclave had finally found a new leader. Only known by the name "Richard", the instant mention of his name had even the most fearless men worrying. Both sides were making progress, but who would make the first move in a conflict which could once again shake up the Capital Wasteland? Only time will tell. 

 

Chapter 6: Raiding on your Parade

After plenty of violence, dismemberment and burnt up ammo, Steve, Conor, Mati, Nathan and Debora had finally got the crew together it was kind of like a reunion of your favourite during your childhood or teenage years. Everything was in place to set up the plan of action. So the 5 of them left Megaton and set up camp in the nearby ruins of Springvale. They couldn't take any risks in case Talon Company tried to find them after finishing off Mister Burke and his hired guns. Everyone sat down around a fire and discussed how they were going to do what the Brotherhood of Steel couldn't do. Tear the Enclave apart until they could barely function. Being the most experienced tactician in the group, Steve led the talk, with the rest of the group adding their own points and suggestions along the way.

"So firstly, we need to be aware of the Enclave bases. They currently hold Fort Constantine, Rivet City, Vault 92, The Washington Monument and Raven Rock. Those are their main bases, if we take them out, the smaller bases and Outposts will crumble because they won't have a main HQ to contact, leaving them in the dark. Obviously to make this plan work efficiently and quickly we'll have to split up. I know when you think about it straight away it doesn't sound promising but if we follow the plan and work with your partner well enough then we can get this done. I'll let you decide who to partner up with. Now with that out of the way, do we have any questions?"

Nathan quickly got in before anyone else, it was almost predictable that his question had nothing to do with the plan.

"Can I bring Jeremy, he's cool and likes explosions and anal an-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by Debora who punched him right in the balls, Nathan curled up into a ball and seemed to start crying. Deborah then made the decision to partner up with Nathan, because clearly she was keeping him in line better than anyone else. Steve and Mati agreed to pair up, before declaring they were going to ride 'The Banter Bus' to victory. Which then left Conor on his own with no one to partner up with. But it was something he was used to, always being left out by the other kids in the Vault, always being picked last for sports. It was painful but he had to accept it, it was clear that they still weren't used to him being around because they didn't really consider him a part of the crew. But the thoughts were cut short by a certain group of shady characters. 

"Hey assholes, nice band camp you got goin' here. I don't suppose a collab with ol' Jericho and my band is out of the question? We play some mean instruments... like this trusty rifle I got right here, my boy Simon can play a good nail bat as well..."

Jericho was a Megaton resident, ever since the Enclave became the dominant force, he went back to his raider days causing violence and attacking any innocent wanderers. His crew were all wearing gas mask type-helmets apart from Jericho himself, they were all wielding hunting rifles and Chinese Assault Rifles, which are probably some of the deadliest "common" weapons you could find in the wasteland. This obviously wasn't going to end well so the 5 of them stood up ready to burn up some more ammo. Before realising they were outnumbered 2 to 1. Either they surrendered, started shooting and potentially get overwhelmed by the numbers game, or hoped for a miracle to happen. 

Amazingly, it was the latter. Before Jericho could even think about pulling a trigger, a shock sword impaled itself through one of his men, who proceeded to fall to the ground lifelessly. With the element of surprise on their side, Steve began shooting at Jericho and his band of raiders with everyone else soon following, Jericho himself was in shock and started fleeing from the area, while the mysterious shock sword kept helping out, they had the raiders finished off not long after. Jericho was long gone so he was out of the picture for now. The main thought was the shock sword, which was floating in front of them, before a cloaking field deactivated and there stood a relatively young girl, no older than 20, wearing reinforced leather armour and blonde hair. She put the shock sword away and walk slightly closer.

"That probably wasn't the most polite way to introduce myself but I guess it's better than being dead. I'm Alex. I love the art of stealth and stabbing people, I was born in Canterbury Commons but I left because the people there were total arseholes. They didn't like me because I was different to them so I decided to leave them behind. Funnily enough it was overrun by Deathclaws not too long ago, I have no sympathy for them at all because they deserve it." 

She certainly was different to most people they'd encountered in the Capital Wasteland, but in a good way. She had that 'don't fuck with me' attitude that really stood out and the best part was she could back it up with her combat. Steve asked her if she wanted to help our cause, she didn't think twice about saying yes. She was then directed to Conor as he was now her partner for Enclave base operations. He wasn't too keen at first, but it was better than being alone, plus by the sounds of things they had quite similar childhoods. So at this point everyone was ready. Conor briefly filled Alex in about what we had to do as we headed off towards Vault 92. Steve and Mati headed to Fort Constantine and Deborah and Nathan headed back into the DC ruins towards the Washington Monument. 

The campaign started now, the Enclave might be the most dominant faction in the wasteland, but they will never see what's about to hit them. And when they do, it will be far too late for them to repair the damage.

 

Chapter 7a: Operation Firestarter

Nathan and Deborah made their way through the Metro tunnels which provided the only efficient way to get around the ruins of DC, with the Enclave now around anyone who was lucky enough to survive raider gangs, ghouls and super mutants would end up being shot or captured by the Enclave. Making the most dangerous part of the Capital Wasteland even more dangerous. As expected Nathan and Deborah made a great partnership in a weird sense, Deborah was like his babysitter, she seemed to be the only one who could keep him sane. 

"Hey Deborah, I remember how my love for anal started, it was at Rivet City and I was really drunk, I remember putting a hat on for a laugh when this person came up to me and asked if he could go 'through the back door' I said yes and he ripped off my trousers an-"

He paused for a brief moment and had only just realised what had happened that night. He paused and lowered his head in shame, eventually curling up into a ball on the floor. Deborah went over to comfort him but at the same time was desperately trying not to laugh. After a few minutes of re-building Nathan's confidence they proceeded to leave the Metro tunnels and head to the centre of DC where they would find The Washington Monument. 

As expected, it was heavily guarded, it would be considering that it holds the satellite which gives GNR the reach of the whole Capital Wasteland, it's far more popular than Enclave Radio so they use it to spew their propaganda, at the expense of Three Dog who went missing during the attack on the GNR plaza. If Nathan and Deborah did manage to get rid of the Enclave from the monument they could disconnect the satellite and stop them from broadcasting through GNR. Before they proceeded, Deborah went through the plan with Nathan.

"Right, so we're going to sneak over and take out the two Enclave soldier guarding the fro-" 

Nathan completely lost it and started sprinting towards the monument. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF ANALQUEEFING WOLWOLWOLWOL".

Deborah simply facepalmed and ran after him, hoping that he didn't get himself killed before she found him. She quickly pulled out her Super Sledge and smashed through the torso of one Enclave soldier before swinging it at another's head and swiping it clean off, she then spotted Nathan who had planted 6 sticks of dynamite at the back of the wall surrounding the monument before running into a nearby trench. Before she could get any closer it exploded, knocking her back a few feet, the explosion alerted the Enclave soldiers guarding the front and the attention of the Super Mutants who were lurking around in the trenches. Of course Nathan had no idea so he shit himself when one came walking around the corner, he threw a grenade at the Super Mutant's mouth and quickly ran out of the trenches.

He then made a sprint into the monument through the hole he had created, leaving Deborah to fight off the Enclave soldiers on her own, she was slightly annoyed but it did help as a distraction as a few soldiers tried going in after Nathan. After a 5 minutes she had managed to defeat them, so she quickly ran inside to find Nathan, when she did there were dead soldiers scattered across the floor with blood dripping from the walls. She took the elevator up to the very top of the monument, there was a body lying on the floor in a pool of blood, which lead to Deborah believing that Nathan had actually done a good thing for once using his reckless nature. When the elevator arrived at the top she was greeted by Nathan lying on the floor attempting to perform photosynthesis surrounded by body parts and puddles of blood, she walked over and intentionally stood on Nathan's crotch letting out the most un-manliest scream to have ever been heard. He quickly got up and showed her to where the satellite was, he had already disconnected it. 

"I'm so proud yet so annoyed with you Nathan, I just don't know how your mind operates, your plan was so genius yet it could easily have killed us all. Oh, nice job with the soldiers by the way, but you're cleaning it up, I don't think blood is an appropriate wallpaper style and dead bodies aren't exactly great carpets."

They then started unceremoniously throwing dead bodies off the top of the monument, eventually moving downstairs and piling all the bodies together, before they both started burning them with flamethrowers. Deborah went over to the Enclave flag and brought it down, throwing it into the pile of dead bodies so it too could be burnt. It was a sign of change in the wasteland, the Enclave had lost one base, it would soon be the beginning of the end for the most technologically advanced faction in the Wasteland. At least that's what everyone thinks for now. For the Enclave have an ace up their sleeve that would shock our heroes and turn the game on its head.

 

Chapter 7b: Operation Dead Water

Conor and Alex made their way north towards Vault 92, it was probably one of the most awkward journeys ever, Conor had no idea why but it was hard trying to start a conversation because neither of them really knew what to say. It wasn't too bad towards the end though, which was a good sign. 

"So yeah... Vault 92 is just up ahead, we're not going in guns blazing so we'll have to go in quietly. Here's a stealth boy, I hope you enjoy being invisible. I certainly do."

Alex handed him a stealth boy, he'd never used or even heard of a cloaking device before so as you'd expect he wasn't really sure how to use it. Eventually he got the hang of it and found it quite weird at first. After being fascinated by being invisible, Conor got into a position where he could take out one of the Enclave soldiers guarding the entrance to the vault. Alex threw a rock to catch them off guard, allowing him to carefully sneak behind and stab the one who stayed in his position in the neck while the other went to see where the rock came from, before Alex impaled her shock sword right through his torso. 

They made their way inside, much to their surprise it wasn't well guarded, there were no Enclave soldiers about in the first room they went into. It was strange at first but they wouldn't exactly need to have extremely tight security as soon as you walked in, especially with the Enclave military personnel being the only people allowed in. Until now of course. 

As the duo went deeper into Vault 92 things started getting a bit disturbing. Shrieking could be heard from lower levels, mixed with the horrid sound which could only be compared to scraping a fork across a glass plate. Blood was beginning to appear on the walls, even rotting body parts could be found. Something wasn't right. Conor and Alex both knew the Enclave didn't have whatever they were doing under their own control at this point, then the biggest worry was just around the corner, they both stood in horror as their stealth boys deactivated. The dead body of a giant beast. Known and feared by many as "The Deathclaw". In a pool of blood it was just lying there, surrounded by mauled human corpses, they simply stood there and stared in awe for a good 2 minutes before they decided it was best to get moving again. Alex pulled Conor aside for a minute.

"What we've just seen is probably not the worst we could find down here, I think the Enclave have accidentally created a horror show trying to experiment on these Deathclaws and now they can't control the situation, I think it's best for both of us that we head down to the reactor, plant a shitload of explosives on it and erase it from the face of the Earth, leave no trace of this horror story behind." 

As both of them began to head down towards the Vault's generator. There were now messages written in blood splattered all over the walls saying "IT'S GONE TO SHIT, HELP US." and "NOTHING FUCKING WORKS." which really began to unnerve them. Dead bodies littered the floor and broken medical equipment was everywhere. Then they found an Enclave scientist who was still alive, but both of his legs had been torn off, he saw them and started crawling over to them, whilst mumbling complete nonsense, he grabbed a pistol and turned it on himself without even hesitating. Obviously wanted to be in a better place. To be honest anywhere was better than Vault 92. 

Conor and Alex eventually made it to the reactor level, the door was wide open and there was no one around. They started unpacking the explosives when suddenly a man in a patient gown appeared in the doorway wielding a knife, he had the look of insanity in his face and instantly charged at them, but was quickly taken care of by Alex who swiped his head clean off. Both of them started planting the explosives all over the room before making their way out.

That should have been it, until a load of Enclave soldiers came running around the corner and spotted the two of them leaving. They got into cover and started firing back. 2 minutes later they managed to finish them off and continue making their way out. They thought they had made it cleanly until Alex tripped over when they were close to the Vault door, but that wasn't the problem, the sound of shrieking was getting close, meaning that someone had let the Deathclaws loose, as Conor went back to get her, he could hear them running through the corridors. He grabbed Alex by the arm, pulled her up and simply ran like their lives depended on it, which it did, they could see the Deathclaw's shadows appearing as they narrowly cheated death. Eventually they slowed down a little, to walking pace, as Alex hit the detonator they both kept walking, not looking back as the ground shook and the explosion sent gravel and debris flying everywhere. A close shave and rather more dramatic than they had wanted it to be, but it was something that needed to be done.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions, so I guess that means we're pretty cool, right?" Conor asked Alex, who simply replied by kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I guess you are quite cool, let's head back." Before laughing a little bit and started walking.

Conor was slightly puzzled for a second or two, before he decided to catch up with Alex on the way back to meet up with Steve, Mati, Debora and Nathan to see how they did in denting the plans of The Enclave. Things were now looking very promising for army of 6, the Enclave weren't as mighty they made themselves out to be. It was starting to fall apart, or at least that's what everyone thought. 

 

Chapter 7c: Operation Silver Eagle

"I'm telling you man, it is the best shit ever, it feels so good as well. You should try it Steve, I know deep down you really want to." 

Steve and Mati were having a rather weird conversation on their way to Fort Constantine, it didn't have anything to do with how they were going to deal with the Enclave soldiers stationed there. 

"For the last fucking time, I am not watching Feral Ghoul porn. I don't care how 'good' it feels, I'll stick to human porn thank you very much. Also I think porn is the last thing we need to be thinking about, we're about to try and wipe out the Enclave from Fort Constantine. We're almost there and we haven't exactly planned out anything, I don't suppose you have a decent enough pl-" 

Mati decided to interrupt before Steve could finish.

"We don't need a plan Steve, we're the motherfucking Alpha males, THE Banter Bus. They'll be shitting bricks when they see us running at them." 

He then pulled out his tri-beam laser rifle before announcing in dramatic fashion he was going in. 

"IT'S TIME TO DO IT NOW AND DO IT LOUD, KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE!!" 

Before pausing and then shouting at the top of his lungs.

"LEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYY JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINSSSS". 

Which resulted in him sprinting towards Fort Constantine and effectively meaning they were going in guns blazing. Not that it mattered to Steve, despite him being slightly annoyed at Mati, it did give him the option to use his Gatling Laser instead of less powerful and more stealthy weapons that he brought along with him. So he decided to catch up with Mati to stop him from getting mauled to death by Enclave soldiers.

Surprisingly, Mati had done well holding his own. He'd managed to kill 5 soldiers before being pinned down in a small ditch. Steve then appeared wielding his Gatling Laser and unleashed fury, taking out 5 more Enclave soldiers and allowing him and Mati to move forward inside the base. 

They walked in and they were greeted by Mark IV Turrets almost instantly, Mati quickly threw a grenade and dealt with the turret on his side while Steve dealt with the other one. They moves further inside the building and they encountered 2 Sentry Bots, the two of them stood there before Steve pushed Mati aside and started up his Gatling Laser once again and didn't let go of the trigger for an entire minute, when he stopped, the Sentry Bots had been ripped apart. Mati walked over to him, slightly pissed off with him.

"The fuck was all that about? Trying to play the hero so you can tell the ladies about it and get the keys to their vaginas?" 

Steve started laughing and quickly replied. 

"That was for earlier you cockwomble, which makes it quite hypocritical that you say I'm trying to play the hero. Now let's get moving, we have shit to kill and blow up."

As they went around the base they came across mostly the same stuff, a few Enclave soldiers, some robots and scientists begging for their lives in vain. As they went into the armoury however they found themselves trapped, as the door slammed shut and 3 Enclave soldiers in Tesla armour appeared from the other side of the room, while an officer followed behind, he walked in front of the soldiers and had a brief staredown with Mati and Steve, before pulling out his plasma pistol and giving them a life or death situation.

"We have you outnumbered and we have you trapped, give up your sabotaging mission now and hand yourselves in, we'll see to it that you're looked after well. Should you refuse, I'm sure your corpses will make great mannequins for our wonderful armour." 

He gave the two a moment to think about it before Mati finally answered.

"Ehhh... no."

He quickly pulled out a .357 magnum and shot the officer in the temple, killing him almost instantly, the two then had to fight off the 3 Enclave soldiers, after 5 minutes they'd managed to get out of a rather sticky situation. Steve then noticed an almost untouched piece of armour at the other side of the armoury, he walked over and realised it was a full set of t-51b Power Armour, which was by far the best armour a Brotherhood soldier could use. He quickly packed it up and started setting charges around the room, encouraging Mati to do the same, before they both left the room and began making the walk back, killing off anything that was still barely alive, as they got to the exit, they both took off their helmets and each put on a pair of sunglasses, before nodding to each other and heading outside.

They continued walking for another 100 metres before Steve pulled out the detonator and set off the fireworks. Neither of them looked back as they casually strolled back south. 

"You know what they say Steve, cool guys don't look at explosions." 

Steve turned to him and started grinning. 

"You're hardly cool, in fact you wouldn't know what cool was if you were trapped in a freezer. But I guess not looking back did help your case a tiny bit." 

They both laughed, shared a fist-bump and headed back south to regroup with the others.

 

Chapter 8: The end of the Line?

Everyone had met up after their successful missions, they had managed to wipe out 3 very important assets to the Enclave and it wasn't before long that people were talking about them possibly leaving the Capital Wasteland, so the group talk was extremely positive. They felt it was time to settle it once and for all, the Enclave were hurting and now it was time to finish the job. Steve laid out the plans for the rest of the team.

"Right, obviously the Enclave aren't in great shape, but that doesn't mean they've gone completely brain dead. They'll keep Raven Rock well guarded and will throw everything at us until they've run themselves dry. Unfortunately, there's no way we can get in by using stealth, the corridors are so narrow so if you bump into someone you risk jeopardizing the entire mission. So basically we're going in loud and dumb for this one, apart from that it's very simple, keep shooting until we reach the President. This is a massive shot, if we pull this off it'll be the greatest thing to have ever happened to this barren wasteland since Rivet City, any questions?"

Nobody said anything, they all nodded heads and proceeded to load up their weapons. 15 minutes later they were all ready to go, Steve lead the team to the north west, where they would face their biggest test to date. Everyone was nervous, except for Nathan who was completely oblivious to what was happening, he spent the majority of the journey fiddling about with a stick of dynamite. Debora was making sure he didn't do anything stupid as per usual, Mati was surprisingly quiet, probably because he was trying to talk to Steve but with little result. Conor and Alex hung back from the others slightly and were getting along quite well.

"I find it strange how I haven't heard anything from my dad since he fucked off. He hasn't made any attempt to find me or contact me. Left me for dead in that Vault. But I'm sure he'll be glad to hear about me when we're done with the Enclave. Ever keep in contact with your family?"

"No, I don't have any, not any more. That's all I'm going to say."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Some things are best left unsaid."

Alex then rolled up her sleeve, there was a strange symbol which looked as if it has become a scar on her skin, she kept it visible for 5 seconds and rolled the sleeve back down, they continued walking but Conor was intrigued by what he'd seen.

"What was that thing on your arm?"

"It reminds me of everything that happened to me back home."

"Like what?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, the memories it brings back aren't good ones."

With that being said, they caught up with the others. They'd almost reached Raven Rock. Steve told everyone to stop as he went ahead and made sure it was good to go. Everyone got their favourite weapons out and got ready to move in for what was going to be the final battle, the last push for freedom. Each of them had came a long way to get to this point and there was a sense of tension and nervousness in the group. None of them thought it would happen so fast. As Steve gave the all-clear, they put everything that had ever happened to them away for a while, and focused on ridding the Capital Wasteland of the Enclave. 

All 6 of them ran through the gates and began shooting at the Enclave soldiers, who were caught off-guard by the assault, the alarms were raised instantly as soldiers came out through the front entrance, Steve instructed Debora to cover Nathan as he made his way over to the front door to blow it open, because it could only be opened from the inside, while everyone else made sure that they made it to the door without any difficulties. Mati found a ledge to snipe from, giving them an element of surprise in a way, he got 5 clean headshots in a row before switching to a Chinese Assault Rifle and coming back down to assist Steve on the ground. After a few minutes Nathan had the charges set and ready to blow, there were only a few Enclave soldiers left holding their ground but they were quickly picked off by Conor and Steve. Alex decapitated the last one as the door was blasted open which allowed them to begin destroying the Enclave from the inside. They all switched to close combat weapons, Steve switched to a combat shotgun, Conor took the scope off his .44 Magnum, Nathan switched to a 45.auto SMG, Debora switched to a Ballistic Fist, Mati kept his Chinese Assault Rifle and Alex kept her Shock Sword. 

As they moved inside they were quickly under fire from 3 Enclave soldiers and 2 turrets, Nathan quickly dealt with them by throwing a plasma grenade, putting them at an advantage as their power armour shut down for a few seconds. They were quickly put down and they moved onto through the base, killing everything that tried to stop them. It then came to a point where they needed to split up. 

"Alright... we're doing good so far... looks like we're splitting up again. You all know the drill. Now let's finish the cunts off once and for all."

Mati went off with Steve, Nathan and Debora went together and Alex and Conor paired up again. Each pair went their own ways, meeting up outside the President's chamber when they were done. 

Steve and Mati wasted no time in getting down and dirty, they relentlessly wasted anything that walked into their path, they eventually stumbled into the scientific section, where test subjects were held and put through extreme and inhumane experiments. Oddly enough, there were no Enclave soldiers in there but plenty of scientists, that didn't matter to either of them because all of them were going to die regardless so with no regrets whatsoever they gunned down all the scientists that they stumbled into. 

Then suddenly, the lights started flickering, before going out completely. There was dead silence for a good 15 seconds, before the lights came back on. They were surrounded by Enclave soldiers. Steve then tried to break it up by shooting one of them but was almost instantly stopped, he was then shot in the leg multiple times, while Mati was knocked to the ground, slowly losing consciousness. He had to watch as Steve was brutally beaten, before the worst case scenario happened. One of the soldiers yanked Steve's helmet off, pointed a gun at his head and shot him point blank in the face. Steve was dead and all Mati could do was lay there and slowly pass out. Meanwhile before he passed out he could hear Debora and Nathan through his radio telling him they were surrounded, which made things even worse for them.

Alex and Conor had no idea what had happened to the others and continued working their way through the base, until once again, the lights went out. He could hear someone grabbing Alex, and then suddenly the lights came back on, Alex was being held by an Enclave soldier. Then the most unnerving moment began to unfold. A man in a trench coat appeared with soldiers in Tesla armour flanking him approached Conor. He got closer and suddenly he stopped. And with great confidence this man said out loud in front of Alex and the other Enclave soldiers.

"It's been a while, son."

 

Chapter 9: Family Reunion

Richard Thomas Moore, the father of Conor, the man who had originally formed the team that was meant to fight the Enclave, had became one of them. He'd left his son in the Vault so he could take his place as a commanding officer with the faction he swore to destroy once and for all. Conor simply stood there, emotionless. He never understood why he was left to fend for himself until this very point in time.

"Dad, what... what the fuck? ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING CUN-"

He attempted to grab him and pin his dad against the wall but was quickly knocked to the ground, he was starting to lose consciousness, as he slowly faded away, Richard stood over him, instructing his soldiers to take him and Alex to the shooting range, while they were holding Debora, Nathan and Mati in prison cells. He then lost consciousness as he was being dragged away by Enclave soldiers.

Nathan slowly woke up, as he did, he could see a large figure in Power Armour standing in his cell. Before Nathan had any time to react, the soldier quickly grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall, he then started barking questions at Nathan, who decided to ignore him out of confusion. The Enclave soldier then proceeded to ask the questions again, but this time began punching and kicking Nathan in the stomach area, though still refusing to tell him anything, he then walked away to the other side of the cell, taking a quick breather allowing Nathan to slowly get up and make a slight recovery, the soldier then attempted to hit him with a right hook but he countered and managed to send the soldier face first into the ground. This only infuriated him even more, as he got up he quickly lunged at Nathan and clotheslined him, knocking him out almost instantly. Richard then walked past and witnessed the incident, although he applauded it and told the soldier to drag Nathan's unconscious body to the shooting area. 

Mati was already awake when an Enclave soldier burst into his cell and began interrogating him, before the soldier could land a punch he quickly reversed it, managed to get the soldier's helmet off and put him into a sleeper hold submission, he was fast asleep after 20 seconds of it being locked in, Mati then quickly grabbed the laser pistol in his holster and attempted to escape, he made his way along the corridor when he spotted Debora in her cell.

"Psst, Debora."

"Mati, how did you get out?"

"Guards were sloppy, thought they could walk in and beat the shit out of me for answers, it's a shame that such a massive faction like the Enclave didn't train their soldiers to think a bit before they interrog-"

Debora gasped in shock as Mati was hit over the head with a pipe by an Enclave soldier, who then proceeded to drag him away, Richard then walked into Debora's cell flanked by two soldiers, he ordered them to restrain her and escort her to the shooting area, when she asked why, he simply replied.

"It's your turn to walk the green mile my dear." Before laughing sinisterly and walking off in the opposite direction.

As Debora was finally brought in she could see everyone minus Steve lined up against a wall as if they were waiting to be executed. She was then forced to stand alongside them as Richard walked in and prepared to make a long speech.

"You're all gathered here today to witness the execution of the Capital Wasteland's most notorious rebels, these 5 lunatics have been a thorn in our sides for a while, unfortunately your friend Steve wasn't lucky enough to be here, he just wasn't strong enough... it's a shame... I feel like shedding a tear for him... but that bastard of a man has consistently ruined my plans as of late and all I can say it that I'm glad it happened sooner rather than later hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

The 4 of them looked at each other, trying to hold their emotions in. They were staring death in the face, and there was no way to avoid it, they had made it so far. But now all that hard work had gone to waist.

"I know it seems questionable as to why I'd willingly have my own son executed, but there's nothing to say I can't. I'll happily sacrifice my own family members to get whatever the fuck I want in this wasteland, even if I did help create them. You're a pathetic son Conor, you always were. Your mother would be ashamed of what you have become. I'm doing this because it's best for you and me, you're better off dead. The same can be said for your friends as well. They deserve nothing apart from the pleasure of being put out of their misery via firing squad. Captain, if you'd like to do the honours for those 4, I'll deal with my son once you're finished."

As the "Captain" got ready to shoot, Mati noticed that there were 5 plasma pistols hidden in front of each of them, which seemed like a very odd place to leave weapons, but before they could say anything, the first shot was fired. But not at any of them.

The Captain had actually turned on the Enclave and shot a nearby soldier, he then shouted "GRAB THE PISTOLS" before prompting us to start shooting the Enclave soldiers with him. At this point Richard had fled the room, presumably to get backup or through the fear of his own son going straight for him without anyone standing in his way. There was chaos for about 5 minutes as laser and plasma was flying everywhere, as the Enclave soldiers were finished off everyone turned to the now-rouge Enclave Captain. He then took off his helmet and revealed all.

"Sorry for the drama, my name's Tyrone, I was acting as a double agent for Steve by enlisting in the Enclave, eventually got to the rank of Captain ... I'm so sorry about Steve by the way, there was nothing I could do to prevent it... Richard can be relentless and brutal when you really don't want him to. But enough about me, we need to stop Richard and get the fuck out of here."

As they scavenged the dead bodies for ammo and weapons the they could feel the tables turning once again, one minute they were staring death in the face, the next they were back in control and ready to finish what they'd started, now that Tyrone is on their side it made things a lot easier. But it all depended on finding and killing Richard, who has devious plans of his own to get rid of them before they can get rid of him.

It's now or never, there can only be one winner this time. Will the heroes walk out of Raven Rock alive? Or will their corpses be converted into decorations for Richard's presidential office? Only time will tell.

 

Chapter 10: The Last Hurdle

Tyrone, Conor, Nathan, Mati, Alex and Debora had finally gotten ready to make their way out of Raven Rock. A few minutes before they were staring death in the face as Richard was going to destroy the team he had originally created. But the tables had turned once again and now Richard found himself requiring desperate measures to ensure they didn't make it out of Raven Rock alive. 

As they made their way out of the room there was an almost instant power cut, almost certainly intentional, it was silent for a few seconds until they heard Alex screaming, when the lights came back on she was nowhere to be seen. Tyrone seemed shocked and insisted on re-thinking their plan.

"Fuck, the little bastard's using Alex as bait, he wants to lure you in Conor, he knows you care too much about her. I know it sounds like I'm setting you up for certain death but you should go to him, find him and get Alex back. Whatever happens to your dad is up to you. Oh, you might want to take this, I'm sure it'll come in handy." Tyrone handed Conor the Advanced LAER that Richard used all the time. 

"I was going to find him anyway, he's just given me an ever bigger reason to fucking end him. I'll see you guys on the other side, if not I'll be rotting in hell."

He the exchanged fist bumps with the others before heading deeper in Raven Rock, the others stood there for about 10 seconds before Tyrone signalled that they were moving on, they all had a bad feeling they'd never see Conor again, because going alone would have been a suicide mission. But they put that aside as they began to make their way out of Raven Rock, to make things easier, Nathan planted explosives everywhere to make an escape route easier for them. Mati often scouted ahead and Debora made sure that no Enclave soldiers were still breathing, with a classy hit to the head with a sledgehammer. 

Meanwhile, Conor cautiously made his way through Raven Rock to find his dad and Alex. Having killed a few soldiers on the way he really wasn't in the mood for be distracted, eventually he could hear his dad's voice from a room at the end of the corridor. He burst in and quickly shot and killed two Enclave Officers, before Richard appeared, applauding him sarcastically for his efforts, he then brought out Alex, who had her hands tied up. She was then hit in the stomach and forced to kneel beside Richard, who simply laughed.

"I find it funny how you actually took the bait, coming back to save this pathetic excuse of a girl, and I bet you thought you could have a go at killing me while you were at it. It's a real shame I didn't get to end you earlier because then we wouldn't be in this situation but Tyrone had other ideas clearly... he'll get what he deserves though, him and your other friends will never make it out of Raven Rock alive."

"Well if I'm going to die here, you're going down with me as well. It's only fair that after what you've done to me, or more importantly what you didn't do. You didn't fucking care. You just threw me into that Vault, left and decided to become a sellout. So yeah, let's fucking settle this right now, a nice old fashioned brawl."

"Oh that's fine, I'm going to enjoy kicking your head in boy. And then I'll fucking destroy you limb from limb while your pretty little Alex watches and cries like a bitch because she can't do anything about it."

"Don't you fucking dare touch Alex, I'll break every flimsy fucking bone in your body if you lay a single hand on her."

Conor threw away his LAER and Richard threw away his plasma pistol, they both got psyched up as they walked closer to each other. Before Richard attempted to land the first punched, Conor quickly ducked and began relentlessly punching him in the stomach, managing to pin him against the wall and land at least 10 punches to the torso area before being pushed away. Conor attempted to go back but Richard kicked him, causing him to double over in pain and it allowed Richard to begin assaulting his back with heavy forearms, which forced Conor onto his hands and knees, he was then pushed onto his back as Richard began trying to taunt him already, as he was about to grab him by the head, Conor hit him with a sucker punch straight in the face, causing him to stagger back and partially lose his vision, he then got up and viciously speared Richard, followed by a succession of punches to the face, which caused him to bleed. He then got up and attempted to perform a running low dropkick to Richard's face, however he quickly moved out of the way, grabbed Conor's right leg and began brutally kicking and punching the back of it, this went on for almost 2 minutes before he managed to grab a spanner and throw it at Richard's head, once again causing him to stagger back and re-think his tactics. As Conor tried to get up the effects from the brutal leg assault became clear and it became difficult for him to walk. Before he could get any time to check the damage, Richard then tried to clothesline Conor but he managed to duck out of the way, they both then turned around and Conor proceeded to hit Richard with a superkick to the face, but with his bad leg, causing them both to fall to the floor in pain.

As Conor slowly crawled over to some leverage to help him stand up, Richard had managed to find his feet and slowly stumbled over to Alex, grabbing her by the neck and holding her in a hostage position, Conor turned around and saw what he was doing and filled with rage. 

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT FUCKING LAY A HAND ON HER."

He attempted to run at Richard but his bad leg gave in and he collapsed to the floor in pain. He then pushed Alex to the ground and slowly walked towards an exhausted and vulnerable Conor.

"You thought... you could actually... kill me? I'm your dad for fucks sake... why would you want to do that?! Even if we weren't father and son I'd still crush you because I'm older, smarter and stronger than you'll ever be, I have an entire army at my fucking command, and what do you have? Oh that's right, a bunch of no-good fuckwit rebels."

He then picked up a 9mm pistol, stood over Conor and pointed it at his head.

"I don't suppose you have anything you wanted to say to your dear old dad before I send you to rot in hell for eternity?"

"Yeah... you said... you were smarter than me... but if you are... did you see this coming?"

"See what co-"

With all of the strength in his left arm he sent it crashing into Richard's groin area, allowing Conor to take the gun and point it at his dad's head.

"So long and goodnight, you son of a bitch."

He pulled the trigger and watched the bullet penetrate Richard's forehead, his lifeless body then collapsed on the floor as a pool of blood began to surround his body. He then turned his attention to Alex, he slowly limped over and untied her, and she instantly hugged him and started crying. They spent about 20 seconds standing there allowing her to release her emotions. She then put her arm around Conor to help him walk as they left the room and attempted to make their way out of Raven Rock.

"Fuck, I think this place is coming down... we'd better hurry..."

As they steadily made their way towards the exit they could see Enclave personnel panicking and running about trying to fix everything but with little success, luck seemed to be on their side as whenever some Enclave soldiers spotted them something would explode, killing the soldiers or a wall would cave in stopping the soldiers from getting to them. They could see the exit in sight, but as they felt they were going to make it, a group of Enclave Hellfire Troops flanked by Sentry Bots appeared and stood at the exit, ready to gun Conor and Alex down. But once again luck was on their side as a plasma grenade went off and Debora appeared and punched holes right through the Sentry Bots with a Ballistic Fist and also took out the startled Enclave Hellfire Troops, then then assisted Conor in getting to the exit unharmed.

As they made it outside Tyrone and Mati were waiting for them. Tyrone then assisted Conor in walking as in a straight line they all slowly walked away from a partially ruined Raven Rock, Tyrone then pulled out a detonator, hit the button and the next thing they could hear was the sound of the once mighty Enclave fortress exploding in the background. None of them looked back and they all began smiling. Tyrone then made a familiar remark.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions, I'm sure it's what Steve would have wanted."

"You're damn right he would, now let's get the fuck away from this hell hole." 

They then proceeded to head back down south, their mission was successful, they had managed to destroy the Enclave. The Capital Wasteland was free from their harsh grip of terror and fear that had plagued the area for many years, though good people were lost fighting for the cause, those who did will be remembered for giving their all and their memories will carry on forever. But for now, celebration awaits, until the next conflict arises at least.

Because war, war never changes.

 

Epilogue

It had been a week since The Enclave had been torn apart from the inside, since that day not a single sign of them coming back was spotted, with the occasional raider and super mutant fights there really wasn't much to worry about in The Capital Wasteland. Conor, Tyrone, Mati, Nathan, Debora and Alex were sitting in an abandoned house, not really sure of what to do next, they'd accomplished their long term goal, they never really thought about what they would do after that was achieved, so they just sat there, lounging about using up the remaining food and drink the house had to offer. Tyrone decided to break the silence and get something going.

"Fucking hell guys we have to do something. We've been doing the same boring shit for the past week, there has to be something out there we can sink our teeth into. Anyone have any suggestions?"

Nathan was quick to suggest something stupid.

"Garlic bread and the boob."

"Nathan, seriously."

Conor suggested something slightly more realistic.

"How about we hunt Deathclaws?"

"The Enclave took most of them under their control, they're probably all dead now."

Alex came in with her suggestion.

"Nobody's mentioned the Super Mutant problem in the D.C ruins, I don't think it could be any worse than it is now."

"What about the raiders and slavers?" Mati suggested.

Tyrone was becoming frustrated at this point, as much as he wanted to fight the Super Mutants it was indeed a lost cause, ever since The Enclave wiped out The Brotherhood of Steel, going anywhere near the D.C ruins meant you were basically handing yourself over to death. As Tyrone was about to lose it, Debora came in with an attempted save.

"How about we simply leave The Capital Wasteland and head somewhere else? Think about it, starting fresh in somewhere we've never been before. New challenges, new enemies, even the possibility of making a few allies. I've heard stories about a place called The Mojave Wasteland out west. They say the city there has been virtually untouched by the great war. It's going to be a very very long journey, but hey it's not like we have anything else to do. So, how about it?"

"You know what? Fuck it, you're right, we need to get away from here and go make our presence felt somewhere else. Guys, get your shit together, we're heading west."

"Heh, Tyrone telling us to get our shit together."

"Watch yourself boy, we're not fucking around from this point on, get everything you need right now because we're leaving in 2 hours. We'll find places to stay as well as scavenge for supplies as we travel."

At this point, business began to pick up and they were all on the move. Each of them ensuring that they had what was needed. They also cleared the house out, ensuring they got anything of value from it which would become useful to them during their long trip. It was going to be filled with danger, mystery and tests of their abilities and will. 

2 hours had passed and they were ready to make the trip to the other side of the USA. Tyrone looked at everyone, with all of their belongings crammed into their bags, he gave the nod as all 6 of them walked outside, fittingly, the sun was beginning to set, so instead of walking off instantly they embraced the moment, knowing it would be something they'd have to get used to over the next few months of constant travelling. 

"Guess we'll be seeing that sight quite a lot." Mati pointed out, stating the obvious.

"Well, time to say our goodbyes to this lovely neighbourhood and start moving, the next few months are going to bring us to the edge of death. Let's roll guys."

As they began to walk off, standing side by side, all 6 of them having a cool and calm expression on their face. They began walking into the horizon, along the road heading west out of The Capital Wasteland, as they did, "In One Ear" by Cage The Elephant began to play in the background as a signal of intent. Whoever you are and wherever you are, they're coming to your town, and they're going burn that motherfucker down with anarchy and rebellion against the authority. 

Why?

Because war, war never changes.

Oh come on, I've been quite strict on the whole canon thing, it's okay to let it slip a little at the end. 

To be continued...


End file.
